counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
AUG
The AUG, or Bullpup, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The''' AUG''' is a powerful automatic assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. Though not nearly as popular as the M4A1, the AUG garners the attraction of many CT players, as it can be a bit more versatile than the M4A1 due to its zoom function. It is arguably more popular than the FAMAS, and can be considered the second most popular Counter-Terrorist rifle. Properties CS:GO damage values The AUG is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. The AUG is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Good accuracy (slightly better than the M4A1) * High rate of fire * Secondary fire uses the mounted scope for low power zooming on targets * Medium damage * Useful for long range combat (firing in bursts of 3) * Can one shot headshot kill against armored opponents. (CS:GO only) Disadvantages * Rate of fire decreases when using the integrated optics in older CS titles before CS:GO * Slightly less damage than the M4A1 (prior to CS:GO) * Long reload time compared to the other assault rifles * More expensive than the M4A1 ($400 more) * The AUG is exclusive to Counter-Terrorists * High recoil (in CS:GO) Gameplay Tactics * This weapon is ideal for defensive purposes, such as guarding or camping, but can also be used offensively. * Arguably, the AUG is one of the most accurate weapons in the game, with low spread. Use this as an advantage and spray bullets at the stomach of enemies. ** Take advantage of the accuracy and range of this weapon by treating this weapon similar to the SIG 550 the G3 SG/1. Be warned of the low damage, however. * Use the weapon's zooming ability to increase the accuracy of your weapon when the opponent is far away. At close range, don't zoom in because it decreases your peripheral vision and firing rate, making it harder to see your surroundings. * The AUG is often avoided in competitive matches due to its long reload time, inflicts less damage compared to the M4A1, and has a lower rate of fire. However, the excellent accuracy and low spread are its primary advantages and some experienced players can wield this rifle to engage enemies at long distances. Basically, scoring headshots are much easier compared to the M4A1. **In Source, this weapon has sightly increased accuracy; for long range combat, if a enemy is standing still, try to fire one shot at a time and aim for the head. * Compared to the SG 552, the AUG has better accuracy and lower spread, but it also has lower damage and has a longer reload time. This makes the AUG less suitable for users that spray and pray so it is recommended to burst-fire and aim accurately to counter SG-552 users. Countertactics * Avoid all close and medium contact with its users. * If using fully automatic weapons, opt for weapons with a higher firing speed than this weapon, higher accuracy, or higher damage. * Use powerful weapons, or counter it with the SG 552 or SG 553 * In the event the user is zoomed-in, they may be ignoring what's behind them. * The AUG will take a while to reload; use this to your advantage. Comparison to the Krieg 552 Positive *Sightly better accuracy *Lower recoil Neutral *Same firing rate (666 rpm) *Same rounds (5.56mm) *Same price ($3500) *Same magazine size (30 rounds) *Both weapons are equipped with a scope which zooms the player's view Negative *Sightly lower damage *Slower reload time (3.8 seconds vs 2.9 seconds) *Heavier (221 units per seconds vs 230 units per second) Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is aug. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AUG's bolt is not attached to the gun. The bottom of the bolt is missing faces and is see-through. * The Source version of AUG is the weakest gun that uses 7.62mm round, probably because it is actually a 5.56mm round rifle. Also, headshots from AUG don't always kill, while other 7.62mm weapons do. * A HUD and game error in Counter-Strike: Source lists the ammunition as 7.62x51mm, when infact it uses 5.56x45mm. So far this caliber is not avaliable for this weapon in real life. The AUG in game uses the same ammo as the AK-47 and other 7.62mm firearms. * In Deleted Scenes, the AUG A1 is used by players in some missions, but never seen in the hand of NPCs. The Deleted Scenes variant has its own model, animation and firing sound. * In early Counter-Strike games, the AUG was known as Bullpup, however, the AUG is not the only "Bullpup" weapon in the game. Others include the P90 and the FAMAS. * In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Steyr AUG A3 replaces the AUG-A1 of the previous games. From a gameplay point-of-view this is merely cosmetic. * In CS: GO, the AUG is modeled with a 40 round magazine, though it still holds the usual 30. * Before an 6/26/2013 update, while using optics, the rate of fire will be halved, about 360 rpm. * The 1.5x Optic used for the AUG A1 (CS, CS:CZ, CS:S) is called the Swarovski scope, traditional for the AUG A1. In CS:GO, the AUG A3 uses the more modern Trijicon ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) * As of the 2/12/14 update, the old scope and crosshair was replaced with a green dot sight. **The rate of fire is also decreased while the recoil is increased. When scoped, the user speed is reduced. Gallery : Main article: AUG/Gallery External links *AUG at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Austria weapons